Blooming Ink
by AlwaysMaybeObsessed
Summary: So after seeing a AU on tumblr, I decided to write this one! Florist!Maxie and TattooArtist!Archie. Hardenshipping MaxieXArchie ArchieXMaxie ect ect. Archie doesn't make the best first impression to the fiery florist next door. When the fuse blows in his shop, he'll need to fix that or else he could never see his fuse box again!


He made sure to blast the music even louder than last time. Hell even his tools vibrated a bit with each beat drop. Shelly and Matt were busting a move in the empty shop. It was slow time, a lazy Wednesday afternoon with little to no customers. So what else to do then relax and annoy the neighboring florist?

After that little stunt yesterday? Busting down their door and yelling to the high heavens that put their stereo to shame?! Archie had half a mind to bust down _their_ door to remind them there was this thing called asking-

"Arch I think somethin's wrong with the lights." Matt called over the music. The lights were beginning to flicker, and then the music went in and out of static.

"Shit I think we're blowing a-"

A loud pop followed as the entire store went dim and silent.

"Fuse." Shelly finished. Moving quickly she turned over the sign to 'closed' and checked the plugs on their pens. "Me and Matt will make sure nothing got fried. Go next door and flip the fuse box-"

"Woah wait why is our fuse box-?!" He tried to argue, but then he remembered the gate separating their alleys was topped with barbed wire. The fossil had also complained about it too. Not that the damn lot owners listened. "Ugh...fine fine. Be back in a few."

Well this was going to be _awkward_. The few feet to the sophisticated red and orange sign felt like a painful PAINFUL eternity of how in the hell was he not going to make an ass of himself after...everything.

"Welcome...please...wait in line." A girl mumbled from behind the cash register. She sounded disinterested as the long line of people shifted in place. Light purple hair bouncing with each nod to the orders of customers. Each one stopping at the table and flipping through the catalog she presented them as if in a panic.

That's when Archie noticed the sign handing not too high up above the counter; 'Rush orders accepted.'

_...the hell is a rush order...? Isn't this a flower shop?_

In the background he could spot a chubby and stout man moving pots and huge bundles of flowers around. His hair was styled and slick black, but he...kept his eyes closed the entire time. It was kinda freaky. Matt might be like him though. He always liked the more...interesting types of people.

Filing that into the back of his mind for later and with the line almost over he quickly thought of what he was going to say to get to the back. Until a man came stumbling in, looking to be one snap away from having a break down.

So, he let him pass him to the register. Instantly going to the rush order in fury of panicked movements.

"How can I help you?" And here came the owner himself. Red haired still hidden under a cute yellow bandana to keep it out of his eyes, but large glasses not making the sharp dark eyes any less striking against oddly pale skin. Nothing really seemed to 'get' him, always seeming to be in a pissed off mood regardless of-oh shit he was looking at him too.

"I um...this...!" The out of breath man presented him his cellphone, probably a picture to be replicated. The owner took the phone in his hand and examined it closely, something seemed to spark alive as he continued. "My wife's...birthday..."

"I see. What color flowers would you- sir?" Slight concern dripped into his voice when the man started muttering in hysterics about...something? It sounded very intense whatever it was. That tiny bit of concern dropped into irritation as the florist sighed heavily.

Taking another look at the phone he was handed, the owner seemed to stare at it for a second before walking over to the store's and dialing a number.

"...Good day ma'am are you Mrs. Melanie?" Archie has never seen a grown man flinch so hard in his life and he has dealt with drunk college bros getting spontaneous tattoos. "Yes, I'm with the florist shop in the Terra Strip Mall. I was just calling to inform you your husband's bouquet is ready for pick up. Hmm?"

"Yes it was specially ordered about a month prior but we've been quite busy this week. So we just finished. We were only left the house number so we have been unable to contact him. Oh? Thank you. Have a lovely day."

A second later the cell phone rang and shakily the man answered his wife. Instead of a enraged she beast Archie could hear a very VERY happy wifey telling her husband that about how his 'flowers were ready.'

"Y-yes...I love you too." The fear was gone. Like a second wind had been graced on him. Hanging up, he looked at the redhead like a godsend.

"Please pick the vase you'd like them in and the colors-"

This...was unexpected. Watching the guy in his element and not screaming till his face matched his hair shone him in a totally different light. Well not _entirely_ because last time Archie hadn't been really listening to him and more trying not to stare at how weirdly attractive the older man was. Supposedly he had a very colorful vocabulary he had shared when he was shouting at them according to Shelly. Tiny, middle aged florist who really prided himself in his work with a temper to match?

_Ugh no not cute in the slightest. Not. In. The. __**Slightest.**_ Calling over his assistants, they proceeded to bring out a real beauty of a vase and a mess of flowers varying in colors and intensity. Archie could make art out of ink and skin, but that seemed like a piece of cake compared to putting all that mess of color together and making anything remotely beautiful. The man had sat down to take a breather and observe in awe too.

Head florist didn't get that name for nothing though, and made quick work creating a breathtaking piece out of every single flower. Filling in any spots with smaller, less vibrant ones to make them all blend but pop at the same time. Archie did notice the twinge of distaste when handling the blue ones, but otherwise everything seemed flawless.

"Here you are." His assistants wrapped up the bouquet in a red and orange paper, and packed the vase tightly in a box. "Will this suffice?"

"No no no it's perfect...! Thank you so much, you don't even realize how much you saved me!" Like a whole new man just appeared, he kept thanking the owner as he payed and ran out with a giddy smile. The guy just rolled his eyes behind the counter as he left.

"And what exactly do **you** want?" Attention fully on Archie, he tried to keep his smile firm and eyes unmoving. The orange apron looked nice though.

"Uh...our fuse blew next door so..." Smooth.

"I was wondering why I was actually able to hear myself think for once." Ouch. Okay damage control time.

"Look, maybe we got off on the wrong foot 'ere. Name's Archie." Hopefully his large arm covered in tribal tats wouldn't brand him a lowlife in the other's eyes. A suburban housewife? 90% gonna happen. This guy?

"... ... Maxie." Still surprising him today, the fragile looking hand had quite a grip as he shook his. Tone slightly curious, he cocked an eyebrow at him. "I know you haven't come for formalities. It's in the back. Your box is the left one near-"

"Show me?" Okay damage control and maybe get this guy alone to get his number too.

If only he had brought a camera. That look of confusion flashing for a second on Maxie's face was priceless. Now though...now he wanted one to take a picture of the light blush dusting pale cheeks and causing some freckles to become visible. Breaking that 'I mess with flowers but I could take these clippers and stab you in an alley at a moment's notice' thing he had going and just destroying it.

"... ugh... fine. obnoxious ingrate...*mumble *mumble...Tabitha it's your turn on the register, Courtney will take care of the orders. I'll be right back." He threw his gardening gloves to the side and motioned for him to follow. Archie noticed the sweet smell of flowers, and even some fresh fruits at the entrance, but now it just filled his senses the more in the place he got. Not just the room itself, but him, Maxie, smelled stronger. Probably from messing with all those...wait...

_I...think I know this smell._ He concentrated hard, even walking a little bit closer to get a better angle...of...

"It's right here. Like I said, I'm not sure why you insisted on-"

"Is that lavender? I thought ya didn't like blue flowers?" He asked. Maxie got quiet, giving him a dumbfounded look before his face grew redder than his hair. Archie really couldn't fight the smirk he donned now if he tried.

"... ... you...!" Trying to sound furious only made him smile more. He was thrown for a loop however, when the fake anger stopped and the florist crossed his arms and glanced at the ground in thought. "Fine. Wait here."

"Huh? Er...k?" Awkwardly he stood there as instructed. Looking at his fuse box and figuring out exactly which switch he needed to flip to- "There we go."

"Do not say anything." Those words were laced with a threat as Maxie presented a small vase of flowers to him. As predicted, lavender was in it. With a lot of blue flowers. Actually the whole thing was pretty much blue, down to the cute vase they were in.

"Lavender. With some Gloxinia and- ugh there's no point in explaining. They're just flowers."

"What for? I mean they're nice but-"

"An apology." It came out through gritted teeth but hey at least HE was able to say it. "As you said we didn't, exactly...meet on good terms. I lost my better judgement for a moment and-"

"No dude it's fine. I mean...I wasn't exactly bein real respectful ta you all here so-"

"Pft..." Archie felt his hand freeze from scratching his neck at the noise. He knew that muffled giggle anywhere.

"A-anyway! Thanks, really. Let's...get back inside." Using one of his hands to gently push Maxie back into the shop (ignoring the embarrassed jerk when it rested on the other's back) he used his other hand to flip Shelly off as she peeked from their side, smirking at him and laughing hard.

_I am never going to hear the end of this..._Contrary to their looks, the other two workers were actually pretty nice. Tabitha had a temper on him too but any doubts of whether Matt would be interested were cleared up after just one conversation. Courtney was not so much talkative, but she was...cool. Very smart to such a degree it kind made his head hurt trying to understand her speech on the complexities of flower arrangement. Otherwise nice girl.

Followed the smart owner. Who acted as if nothing had happened, even as he walked out with the small vase no questions asked. That happened to have a particular set of numbers he'd see to later on a nice scrap of paper. Archie must have been as smooth as ever.

"About time ya came back. How'd yer talk go with the little flower people next door?" Shelly purred, watching him closely as he found a good place for the flowers.

"I was just talkin to them. They're cool."

"Really bro? That's a relief! I was thinkin about visiting next week to-" Matt started on about needing something for someone, and Shelly commented here and there. Giving him knowing eyes that they both ignored (Archie being aware while Matt was oblivious).

"WELL then. If they're so cool and neat...I'll just invite 'em out to lunch on sunday. I wanna meet 'em too."

"F-fine. Not like I have any objections." Archie tried to sound casual. Matt seemed pleased at the idea overall.

"Yeah! That'd be awesome sis~"

"Great. Oh, but Arch." He felt a light touch of her arm as she plucked a petal off one of the flowers. "Do a little research before accepting anything else _flower_ wise. They have their own language too."

With that she walked to the back, leaving him confused, slightly annoyed, and a tiny bit flushed from the idea of getting to see the temperamental redhead again.


End file.
